The Noble and the Thief
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: Alanna never met George. Instead, at the age of 14, she encounters him when he is arrested. He figures out her secret, and threatens to tell everyone if she doesnt free him. Will they fall for eachother? AG
1. Threats

A note to my readers: I'm sorry I haven't updated many of my stories in a while. Every so often, I go into a stage where I just won't bring myself to write. I _think_ I'm out of that now. And as to my unfinished stories…I just can't write them. I can't write the stories that don't really appeal to me. Sorry. So here's my latest attempt, and 'lo! I just may be able to write it! *cringes in disgust* It's even possibly A/G…ew. Ack! *washes mouth out, changes mind, and dips the traitorous fingers in acid.* there. All clean. Ok, here 'goes.

Quick prologue:

Alanna of Trebond, alias Alan, studied at the royal capital of Tortall to be a knight. Her best friends were Prince Jonathan, Raoul of Goldenlake, Gareth the younger of Naxen, and sometimes Alex of Tirragen. During her years as a page, she fought off the sweating sickness, learned swordplay, and ridded the Black City of the Ysandir. Also, she became friends with Myles of Olau and the Lord Provost. During those times, she and her friends aided the Provost in searches for the thieves of the city. Finally, when Alanna was 13, the Lord Provost and his men succeeded in catching George Cooper. For one year the councils ordered him to be locked in prison until they decided what to do with him. Now, as Alanna entered her years as squire to Jonathan, the King of Thieves' much anticipated trial loomed ahead.

************ *

"Alan?" Jonathan's voice rang clearly through the training yards. "Alan!" His squire was practicing swordplay. She looked up. "Come here please!"

Alanna walked over to him. "Yes, Jon?" She stripped off her gloves and sheathed lightning. 

"I have to go to one of my father's meetings tonight. The Tusaine ambassador and his wife are coming in a fortnight. I was wondering…" he dug into his belt purse and drew out a small piece of parchment. "…Would you take this to my Lord Provost? It concerns George Cooper's trial. They've a date set, finally."

Alanna shrugged. "Alright, I'll take it now. What time will you be returning tonight?" She took the paper from him.

"Not till late tonight, but--" the bell rang. "Gods, I have to go. Just see that m Lord gets that." He signaled to the paper in Alanna's hands and hurried towards the palace.

************ *

Alanna made her way confidently through the dim prison level of the palace, Faithful trotting behind her. It was underground and off to the side. Very few people were allowed down there. Finally she came to the Provost's office door.

"My lord?" she knocked, and the door opened.

"Ah, Alan, come in, boy," the Provost said gruffly. "What're ye needin' then?"

Still standing in the doorway, she drew out Jonathan's note and held it out to him. He made no move to take it.

"What is it?" the man asked, sharp blue eyes locked on her amethyst ones.

"A note from the Prince," she supplied, used to these doings.

Slowly, the Provost reached out for it, and scanned it quickly. He swore under his breath. "_Three weeks_?!" he whispered, so Alanna could barely hear him. He lifted his stare to Alanna's face, and offering no explanation, strode quickly away, towards the stairs to the main palace. "Stay away from th' prisoners!" He called over his shoulder, and was gone.

Awkwardly, Alanna stood about for a minute or two, unsure of what to do. Finally Faithful leapt onto her shoulder.

_Why are you just standing here?_ he demanded. _Go talk to the prisoners!_

"He just told me not to, Faithful," Alanna said distractedly, her feet already carrying her towards the prison cells. As she passed them, the prisoners called out to her. She set her face grimly and ignored them. At last she came to the final cell. It was quite small, with no windows. The walls were made of thick, sturdy wood on three sides and the fourth, front wall was comprised of steel bars. A man sat idly on a small cot inside, watching her closely.

"So, Alan of Trebond decides to visit me at last," the man drawled. Alanna's hand went instinctively towards Lightning's hilt

"Are you George Cooper?" she demanded.

"Depends," he said. 

"It makes no difference to me," Alanna said defensively. "I just wanted to take a look at you. I wondered how you caused all this racket. Now that I've seen you, I still wonder." It was true; George's brown hair was greasy, his skin pale from a year spent in the cell, his once-lively hazel eyes dull. He only looked to be about 22.

"Why do you care of my affairs?" George asked suspiciously.

Alanna shrugged. "Oh, nothing, really," she said lightly, inspecting Lightning's crystal-studded hilt. "I only wanted to see the infamous thief-king. Mayhap I came to the wrong cell."

The man sprang up. "You _dare _bait a jailed man.." he growled. Alanna chuckled.

"Do not threaten me, George Cooper. You're an interesting fellow. Tell me about yourself, and maybe I can get you a nice meal." Alanna waited, arms crossed. George looked at her steadily, unmoving.

"Alright," he began, drawing a breath. "My mother only knew my father for a few short months. By th' time I was born, he was out of my life. Mother's a respectable woman, mind you…"

Finally, he concluded his story with how a rival thief had lured he, the King of Rogues, into the Provost's waiting clutches. His story finished, he turned his face from Alanna, breathing deeply.

"Alanna!? There you are!" Jon ran up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. George immediately turned around, staring at the two nobles intently.

"What did ye say?" George whispered carefully. Jonathan drew himself up.

"I will not associate myself with your likes, George Cooper."

George smiled. "I believe you just called the lad…Alanna."

Jonathan's fist clenched. "I call him that sometimes, in jest. He's very small, as you may have noticed. I tease him about being girl-sized."

Alanna nodded mutely, arms hanging at her sides. Jon cleared his throat.

"Come, Alan. Myles was looking for you."

"In a moment," Alanna said quietly. "I have to fix my shoe."

Slowly, Jon shrugged and started to walk away. Once he was gone, Alanna walked closer to George's cell.

"I want more than a good meal, Alanna of Trebond," the thief whispered. "I want _out_. If they're goin' t' hang me, I'll tell everyone."


	2. Convincing

(Honestly, I HAVE A PROBLEM! I keep starting stories, then wanting to do other ones and never continuing! So before doing my next one-shot, here's the next chapter for TNATT! Oh yea…I guess Alanna is fifteen now because she was fourteen at the end of A: TFA, so…she's fifteen and has already beaten Dain) 

*That night*

Alanna perched on the edge of her bed. Indecision gripped her with an iron fist, making it impossible for her to think. 

"I'm in a mess," she muttered. Finally she jumped up and walked to the door connecting her rooms to Jon's. The squire didn't bother knocking; Jon didn't mind. She walked in.

Before her, Jon, Gary, Raoul, and three of the court ladies known as Lilia, Delia, and Kathrine sat around the fire, sipping wine and talking. They looked up when Alanna walked in. She tried not to scowl at Lady Delia.

"My Lord," she bowed to Jon. After a moment's hesitation, she added: "My Ladies," and bowed to the women.

"Yes, Alan?" Jon said it curtly. She knew she wasn't the most welcome guest in the room at that moment. Alanna opened her mouth to speak.

"I…uh…it's nothing. I heard voices in here, that's all. I'll be out with my friends, if it's all right with you." She started backing towards her door.

"We are your friends, Alan!" Gary said loudly. "Come, come. Sit!"

Alanna smiled. "That's all right, Gary. You know me…And…I think I'll just go to bed instead." She walked stiffly into her rooms, trying to ignore Delia's throaty, light-hearted laugh.

************ *

Alanna woke well before dawn the next morning. She immediately dressed and ran down to the prison level. The Lord Provost was awake as well.

"Back again, Alan?" he inquired suspiciously. "What, have they changed the execution date to today now?" He barked a laugh.

"No, Sir. Actually I'd like to talk to you. You see, I've been thinking about this trial. Personally, I disagree with the decision made about this George Cooper. And…Well, how is it that a man can be hanged for just stealing things? Did he ever kill anyone?"

The provost fingered the tip of his nose. "Nooo…." he drew it out, thinking. "Not that we know of."

"So why does _this_ man get a death sentence when other thieves just punishment labor?" She tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice, ready to waylay any of the old man's suspicions.

"Ye don't know this George Cooper fella, Alan. He's a right nuisance!" He attempted to express his annoyance at the King of Thieves by gesturing with his hands.

Alanna shrugged, a look of skepticism on her face. "Doesn't mean you have to kill him.

The provost looked at the red-headed squire fastidiously, heavy brows creased. "Are ye goin' t' be botherin' me about this?"

Alanna nodded. Her friend grunted. 

"I'll talk t' th' King," he said slowly. "but I don't know what we'll do with Cooper otherwise."

"I'll think of something!" Alanna promised genuinely. "Really I will!"

"Don't know why you're sticking up for him like this," the man muttered as he walked away. "Seems a bit odd, t' me."

************ *

(A/n: wow…short. More coming soon!)


	3. Sold

' "I'll think of something!" Alanna promised genuinely. "Really I will!"

"Don't know why you're sticking up for him like this," the man muttered as he walked away. "Seems a bit odd, t' me." '

Alanna sat in her room alone, thinking. Faithful leapt onto her shoulder.

_You're being rash again_, he informed her matter-of-factly. _ You know there's nothing you can do about this Cooper. I mean, you COULD keep him with you as a servant. Unpaid, of course. Working off his debt to you for saving his life. But then you might get attached--_

"That's it!" Alanna cried, jumping to her feet and throwing Faithful onto the bed. She was out of her room and headed towards Jon's door when the Prince called out from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Jon and the Provost were hurrying towards her.

"Well, I've got th' writ," the Provost called, waving the piece of parchment. They caught up to the squire. "I was thinking we should sell him as an indentured servant--"

"I'll buy his time," Alanna interrupted. Jon frowned but said nothing.

"You'll--You want to buy 'im? Jon, as his knight master, do you object?"

"I don't think it's a very good idea, Alan," Jon demurred. "He'll cut into your training."

"You speak of him as if he were a bad dog. Be that the case, I'll teach him obedience," Alanna declared, eyes clouding in anger towards the thief.

Now her companions were _really_ confused. The Provost shook his head and thrust the indenture papers into Alanna's hand.

"Pay me later," he said shortly, and walked back towards the prison, muttering about 'crazy nobles.'

"Now _what_ have you gotten yourself in to?" Jon demanded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gotten myself _out_ of, more like. He knows, Jon. About me. I didn't really have a choice." Alanna briskly tucked the paper into her belt. "But, I wasn't lying when I said I'd teach him manners. By the end of the week he'll be the best-behaved ex-thief you've ever seen!"

"Okay," Jon said, "but where will he sleep?"

The squire pursed her lips, thinking. "In my rooms for now," she decided. "But I'll think of something."


	4. Rules

(A/n: WOW! Thanks all my reviewers! 40 reviews after 3 chappies…niiiiice)

Metal clinked on metal as George paced around his new rooms, a deep scowl etched on his face. He threw his small pack onto his cot, which was set-up on the farthest corner from Jon's rooms and Alanna's bed. The thief was watched closely by Myles, Jon, Alanna, and the Lord Provost.

"So," Alanna said hesitantly. She jingled the large brass key in the air. "I've thought of something better than shackles. If you'll come here, George."

He sighed. "Is this some kind of player's act? What're you people here for. I believe I am now a _servant_, and shouldn't be gawked at."

"We're keeping a close eye on you, Cooper," the Provost growled. "You'd best watch yer tone."

"He's right, you know," Alanna snapped. "Please let me lay down the rules with him, and you can see him later. This naughty puppy will learn to sit, heel, and come before the week is done."

With groans and mutterings of disapproval Alanna's guests departed single file through her door. George didn't move from his position by his cot until everyone had left.

"Alright, Alanna," the tall man muttered, his angry pretense dropped. He sauntered over to his master and regarded her with bright hazel eyes. "What is it you're thinking?"

She knelt to unlock his ankle-cuffs. "We're doing away with these," she explained, and stood. "And I'm putting a different kind of restraint on you." The squire closed her eyes as purple fire swirled around her outstretched hands. It settled on George. He snorted.

"I have the Sight, you know. I can tell what magic you just put on me," he scoffed.

"Good," Alanna said briskly. "You aren't to leave my sight without first obtaining my permission. This spell will ensure that. And you can come with me to weapons training and meals…Staying a good distance away, of course. I will teach you how to care for my weapons--"

"You underestimate me, Young Alanna," George interrupted. "In case you've forgotten, I'm the King of Thieves. Or was at least. But I DO know a thing or two about fighting, weapons, and treachery."

Alanna smiled. "I think we will be good friends, George Cooper."

He did a small bow. "I do hope so, Master Alan."


End file.
